I Should Have Known
by HathorCol
Summary: Jonas is getting fed up of everyone comparing him to Daniel Jackson.


TITLE: I Should Have Known  
  
AUTHOR: Hathor  
  
RATING: PG  
  
PAIRING: Sam/Daniel, Sam/Jonas  
  
CONTENT WARNING: Kissing, slight sexual situations  
  
CATERGORY: Angst, romance  
  
SUMMARY: Jonas is getting fed up of everyone trying to mould him into the exact replica of Daniel.  
  
SPOILERS: Meridian  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Stargate. It owns me. Stargate does belong to lots of nice people at Showtime, Sci-Fi, Gekko Productions, Double Line Productions, and lots of other people who are a helluva lot of richer than me. For this reason, can they not sue because I'm a poor 15 year old who's getting no money from this.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Written for two reasons- this plot bunny won't leave me alone, and I kinda wanted to see if I could still write het Stargate fic. I've spent the last few months writing slash LOTR fic, so.  
  
Also written while suffering from, and I quote: "acute tonsillitis paired with a mild chest infection" (I don't care what it is, I just know it means I've spent three days curled up under a blanket on the sofa with the fire of full blast eating ice cream) so my apologies for my. how to phrase this. ramblings?  
  
Oh! And after Sight Unseen, who else is convinced that poor old Jonas is going to be the next one to die? ;-)  
  
Feedback loved and appreciated. Flames will be used to make sausages, tomatoes and NICE CRISPY BACON!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/  
  
I should have known, really. When she came to me, kissed me gently on the lips, I believed she was just shy about crossing a line she imposed around herself. Every says that I'm very intelligent, a sponge for information, but I made myself purposely blind to what was in front of my very eyes, to how she was feeling.  
  
After the death of Dr Jackson, I saw how upset Sam had been. She blamed me for it too, hell; everyone on the base blamed me. *I* blamed me. When I was finally allowed onto SG-1, Sam was the one who made the effort to get to know me, although she never let me know anything about herself. I heard rumours about the base, about her past involvement with other people, but I chose to ignore them. Always trying to see the best of people.  
  
Jonas Quinn, you are an IDIOT sometimes.  
  
The name mentioned the most in relation to Sam was Dr Jackson. Whispers of spent nights with each other, close conversations, late nights together at the lab. And I ignored those, too. Second count of stupidity to Quinn!  
  
Slowly, Sam and I built up a friendship, and one night, she invited me to her house, for, as she termed it "a drink." Thinking nothing of it, I accepted, and we sat together on her couch, sharing a bottle of wine. Things continued as normal.  
  
Until she kissed me.  
  
She seemed shy at first, but when I responded she fell into me passionately, grasping at me. Our lips touched, and joined together in fervent heat, need and longing, bringing us together in what I thought was a joint feeling, shared by us both. Unfamiliar sensations flowed through me, feelings I realised I had been harbouring for Sam ever since I had first laid eyes on here, but feelings I had kept hidden from myself- and from her.  
  
Her hands slipped under my shirt, and began to run over my back. Separating her mouth from my lips, she turned her attention to my neck.  
  
"Daniel." she murmured into my skin, breath soft against my throat.  
  
The spell was broken. I leapt away like a flash of lightening, my back pressed against the far end of her sofa. Hurt flashed in her eyes. "Well, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting," she commented dryly, pulling herself into a straighter sitting position.  
  
"You just called me Daniel," I accused, painfully aware that I sounded like a petulant child.  
  
"No I didn't," she defended herself, a red tinge flowing to her cheeks. "You must have heard wrong."  
  
"I don't just hear things wrong, Sam," I insisted. Realisation dawned on me, and I bit down on my lower lip. "All those rumours were true, weren't they?"  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "There's rumours?"  
  
"About you and Dr Jackson. And they were right, weren't they?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. You could try telling me the actual rumours?" She looked me square in the eyes.  
  
"Oh, no. No way! You know what the rumours are, because they're not rumours, are they?"  
  
I grabbed my coat off the sofa. "I am not going to be some kind of replica Dr Jackson! At least give me that much respect. I thought at least you did."  
  
I stormed out, and slammed the door behind me, letting the night air rush around me as I took a few deep breaths to try and regain some sort of control on the situation. As I stalked down the path, I heard the door opening behind me.  
  
"I'm sorry!" called a voice down the path. I didn't turn around. "It's just that I miss him. and I felt. I thought."  
  
"Yes, well. You thought wrong, didn't you?" The bitterness and anger in my voice surprised even me. I turned around to face Sam. "I am NOT Daniel Jackson, no matter how much everyone may want to me be. My name is Jonas Quinn, I am NOT a Dr of archaeology, and I have a personality of my own. I thought that perhaps you would recognise that, but evidently not. Now just leave me alone Sam. I'll get a taxi home, okay?" My voice had risen to a yell, anger churning through me that I didn't normally feel. A single tear snaked down Sam's chin, and I forced myself to ignore it, the anger taking over. It was *unfair*. Even she, the one who I thought for a brief minute that I could have some sort of closeness with whilst on Earth, just thought that I could be some sort of replacement Daniel.  
  
I stalked down the path between the neat lawns and gardens, and made my way down the sidewalk to leave her line of vision so I could call a taxi back to base in something resembling dignity.  
  
In the journey home, though, I realised something. Dr Jackson and I may be very different, but we had one thing in common.  
  
We were both in love with the same woman.  
  
**End**  
  
Loved it? Hated it? Think I should go back to Jack-angst/weird humour/LOTR slash? E-mail me about it! 


End file.
